Midorijima
Midorijima (碧島) is the main setting in DRAMAtical Murder. It's located southwest of the Japanese islands. Its name translates to "green island".DRAMAtical Murder (Common Route) Old Resident District The Old Resident District is where the game begins and in some cases ends. Aoba informs that it does not have much of a transportation system and that the only kinds of transportation available (i.e. taxis) tend to get delayed every so often and roads may be blocked. Because of this, the citizens mostly get to where they need to go by foot. The Old Resident District is divided into North, South, East and West. *'North:' The Northern district is an off-limits area, and has become a ghost town since Toue took control. It is an unsafe place where mostly criminals reside in, including Scratch. *'South:' The Southern district is home to clothing shops, arcades and entertainment facilities. It is a very popular district for younger people. *'East:' The East district is where Aoba lives and where the Junk Shop Mediocrity is located. The district is located downtown and is relatively safe to get to places. *'West:' The Western district is a residential area. There are not that many shops due to there being primarily homes and apartments. Platinum Jail : Further to the North district lies Platinum Jail, a giant amusement facility built by Toue Inc. One cannot enter it unless invited, or by paying large amounts of money in order to get a ticket. Platinum Jail is separated from the Old Resident District by a giant wall. The weather and daytime is controlled manually in Platinum Jail, and is always set on night time, so guests are able to party at all times. Unlike in the Old Resident District, the sky is very clear and stars are always visible. The Oval Tower stands in the middle of the city and is surrounded by five districts: *'Flame Willow:' Flame Willow has a typical Japanese design and its main color is red. This is where Koujaku's Route takes place.DRAMAtical Murder (Koujaku's Route) It is accessed via the first door on the left at the gate. *'Green Playground:' The Green Playground is said to resemble a Rhyme field and its primary color is green. This is where Noiz's Route takes place.DRAMAtical Murder (Noiz' Route) It is accessed via the second door from the left at the gate. *'Night Valley:' Night Valley has an industrial underground, grunge-style to it and is primarily dark and gray. This is where Mink's Route takes place. It is accessed via the second door from the right at the gate. DRAMAtical Murder (Mink's Route) *'Aqua Forest:' The Aqua Forest is said to be a relaxing place. Its buildings are translucent, magical-like, and thick greenery grows all around. Its main color is blue. This is where Clear's Route takes place.DRAMAtical Murder (Clear's Route) It is accessed via the last door from the right at the gate. *'Midnight Blue Coast:' Midnight Blue Coast is a wide, white, almost glass-like district. There is no greenery to be seen whatsoever. This is where Ren's Route takes place.DRAMAtical Murder (Ren's Route) It is accessed via the middle door at the gate. *'Oval Tower:' The Oval Tower is located in the center of Platinum Jail. It is a tall, white tower, visible from any district and is Toue's residence. This is where every route leads to. It seems that guests receive a luxurious residential building to stay in. The one Aoba stays in is named '''Glitter '''and appears the same in each route. Gallery street2.png|The Eastern part of the Old Resident District. DMMd crack for ver110 2013-08-11 18-11-52-27.png|Flame Willow DMMd crack for ver110 2013-08-11 18-35-47-47.png|Green Playground DMMd crack for ver110 2013-08-11 18-35-54-85.png|Aqua Forest DMMd crack for ver110 2013-08-11 18-35-50-76.png|Night Valley DMMd crack for ver110 2013-08-11 18-35-42-09.png|Midnight Blue Team 1.png|Oval Tower as seen in Ren's Route after Sei initiated its destruction. View of Platinum Jail.jpg| View of Platinum Jail Shopping area.jpg| Shopping Area Pathway to Platinum Jail.jpg| Pathway to Platinum Jail Marked off path to Platinum Jail.jpg| Marked off path to Platinum Jail Eastern are at night.jpg| Eastern area at night Alleyway with Morphine tags.jpg| Alleyway with Morphines tags Alleyway marked with Dry Juice tags.jpg| Alleyway marked with Dry Juice tags Alleyway.jpg| Alleyway with rhyme players References Category:Locations Category:Universe